1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and method for forming the same, and in particular relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package having a thermal via.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chip package not only provides a connection interface for chips packaged therein, but also provides protection for the chips from environmental contaminants.
With increased functionality, during operation of chips, a large amount of heat may be generated, which negatively affects performance of the chip. Specifically, for LED chips, heat generated during operation may seriously reduce the positive characteristics and lifespan of the LED chips.
Accordingly, a chip package having good heat dissipation is desired.